ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nuclear Disaster
Nuclear Disaster is the 50th Tomas 10 episode. Plot Nuclear Disaster It was a nice warm day and we were relaxing in the woods. We had camped there last night and we were relaxing before we would leave. Santi and Fer were lying on lawn chairs and I was Teleportal. I was hanging upside down on a tree branch, holding myself with my two tails. I was holding a banana with one foot and a glass of ice water with the other. “I never realized how relaxing being a monkey can be.” I commented. Fer went inside to get himself a glass of water and overheard the radio. “…is rampaging through the power plant. This maniac is putting everyone within a 600 mile radios in danger!” the news man reported. “Guys, we’ve got trouble.” he said. We quickly ran in the RV and drove as fast as we could to the power plant. “Whoa, a nuclear power plant. Who’d be dumb enough to attack this?” Santi asked. “Someone who wanted our attention.” Fer answered. We walked in and saw the entire place was trashed. There were guards on the ground, papers everywhere, holes and dents in the floor and walls, destroyed cameras and alarms, the whole place was a mess. We quickly moved forward hoping we weren’t too late. Meanwhile, Slash was walking along the hallway, attacking employees. He soon reached the main reactor chamber. “Wow, look at that. I cant wait to unleash it.” he said preparing his sword. “It’s not going to be that easy.” Fer said. Slash turned around to see the three of us standing behind him. “Those guards were just level one. We’re the real challenge.” I stated. “This shouldn’t too hard.” he stated, then pointed his sword at us and the tip split in half, out of it came out a tube. And out of the tube, Slash blasted a laser. We quickly dove out of the way and barely dodged. I got back up and transformed into Icepick. “It’s time I put you on ice.” I said. Next I charged right at him and he charged at me. I turned my arm into a blade and we slashed at each other. My ice blade stood no chance against his sword and he easily overpowered me. I turned my hand into a mace and tried hitting him with it, but it had the same result. “If you’re the challenge then when do you become challenging?” he teased. Then, he turned the blade of his sword into fire. “You’re confident when you face me head on, but how about when you cant see two feet ahead.” I said, then I released my ice powers and caused a blinding snowstorm in the room. Slash suddenly became extremely careful, watching every move he made. “Where are you?” he asked. “Me? I’m everywhere and nowhere, here and there.” I replied, making him even more nervous. Slash couldn’t see me, but I could see perfectly fine. I turned both my arms into a mace and bashed him a few times. “Enough!” he said, then slammed his fire sword into the ground and released a heat wave. The heat wave eliminated the snowstorm, and also caused Icepick to melt. I tried reforming, but he wouldn’t give me a chance and I knew he wouldn’t let me go. But luckily, Santi ambushed him from behind. That distracted Slash and I began to reform. Santi was no match, but he and Fer managed to keep him busy long enough. When he finally overpowered them, I had already reformed. Before he could even turn around, I froze him solid. “And that’s how it’s done.” I said. We started heading out, when we heard rumbling. We looked back to see frozen Slash shaking. Soon after, he broke free. “It’s going to take more than a little ice to stop me.” he said. Then, he blasted me with a laser. I broke through the window, and fell off three stories. When I landed, Icepick was shattered. I managed to reform, but as soon as I did, I turned back to normal. “Oh, no.” I said. I quickly ran back inside and went into the room we were in. When I came in, I found Fer and Santi stuck to the wall and Slash was about to destroy the control panel. “You know what happens when my sword hits these controls?” he asked. "Don't do it Slash. Think. If you release all that radiation, then we all go down." I said. "Not me kid, my sword can protect me. But it cant protect you." he said. "Don't do it Slash. Give me a chance." I said. "And why should I do that?" he asked. "Because you're afraid to beat me in a fair fight." I replied. "Ok." he said then dropped his sword and stood on top of it. Suddenly, the sword started hovering and he used it as a hoverboard. He lifted me up and carried me over to the front of the building. He flew a little farther back and stepped off. "If you can stop me from getting in and releasing the reactor, then I give up. But if you can't, I unleash the radiation." he said. "What do you say?" "Alright. Let's do it." I replied. Then I transformed into Elekid. Slash smiled then blasted me with a laser. The laser through me back, but I managed to get back up. Next, I blasted Slash with a powerful thunderbolt. He counted with another laser. Our blasts were evenly matched. "I beat you with Elekid once, I can do it again." I said. "We'll see about that." he said, then he slashed the air and an airslash was sent at me. I dodged and released more electricity. Slash covered his blade with ice and defended against my electricity. Next, he blasted me and froze me solid. "Looks like I win." he said then calmly walked inside. When he entered the building, my electricity flowed throughout the ice. Slash made it back to the reactor chamber and stuck his sword into the control panel. Suddenly, the alarm sounded and flashed red. Next, he calmly walked away. Seconds later, I arrived in the room. But I was too late. The reaction chamber was already malfunctioning. I went up to it and tried using my electricity to power it down, but it was hopeless. I freed Fer and Santi and we ran out. In the second floor, I transformed back to normal. We reached the outside, with no sign of Slash. We looked hopelessly as the radiation leaked out into the world. "Well, we did the best we could." Fer stated. "I guess we can't win every time." Santi said disappointed. They started to get back in the RV, but I remained there looking at the green radio active gas flow out the smashed window. "No." I said. "What was that?" Fer asked. "No. We can't give up. Not now, not after all this." I said. "Tomas, I'm sorry but we've done everything humanly possible to stop Slash and we failed." Fer said. "But that's the thing. That's why I have this watch. It lets me do things no one could ever do. These are the moments that I need to do every thing it takes. Because when all else fails, I can't." I stated. Then, I activated the watch, selected Magnetude (I thought maybe he could help repair the controls), and transformed. Suddenly, my body began to sting. My body flashed showing X-rays of my bones. Then it stopped on just my bones. Next, I was covered by a green radio active goop skin. After that, I developed pads that held me into a humanoid shape and I was transformed into the new alien Atomix! "Whoa! This guy's new." I stated. "What does he do?" Santi asked. "I think I have an idea." I said. Then I ran closer to the radiation. I reached out my arms and tried absorbing it, like Heatblast absorbs fire. It worked! I was able to absorb the radiation. Little did I know I was also releasing my radiation. "Guys! I can do it! I can stop the nuclear reactor!" I called out to them. Then I quickly ran in. I came to the room and started absorbing as much radiation as I could. I felt my body tingling the more I absorbed. I kept moving forward, heading towards the controls. If I could reach the control panel, I could enclose the nuclear reactor. But with every step it became harder. I was absorbing so much radiation, it was increasing my weight. I kept struggling more and more. I felt overwhelmed, but I knew I had to keep going. I could see it a few feet away from me, I was almost there. I nearly collapsed on the floor, but I got up on my knees and urged myself forward. I finally made it to the controls and closed the reactor. I absorbed the last of the radiation and was knocked out. I had done it. I had stopped the radiation. I woke up, back to normal, on the floor of the reactor chamber. I sat up and saw Slash in the room with me. "It looks like I underestimated you." he said. "I made that mistake twice, I won't do it again." He said, then he lifted up his sword and aimed it at me. "Come on Slash. Do you really want to say you only beat me because I'm hurt and exhausted?" I asked. "I'm good with that." he said powering up his sword. He blasted a blue beam of light and I quickly rolled over. I managed to dodge then slammed down on my watch. I was transformed into XLR8. He tried blasting me again, but I was easily able to dodge. "Hold still." he said trying to blast me. "You know the worst part about XLR8?" I asked while dodging. Then ran around him in super fast circles. "I'm fast and furious." I said, then struck Slash from all sides. When I caught him off balance, I stole his sword. Now he was powerless. I took the chance and once again ran around him in circles. This time, I created a tornado that lifted him up and held him against the ceiling. The tornado kept pushing him up and he was getting squished even more. Finally, I stopped running and he came crashing down. The impact knocked him out. I lifted him up and rn him into a jail cell. I came back to the RV and turned back to normal. I walked in to see Fer and Santi, glad I was alright. In the end, it was a good day. I got to save everyone from a nuclear disaster, I defeated Slash, and I got a new alien. "Atomix" I said to myself. "That's what I'll call him." The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *Slash Aliens used *Teleportal *Icepick *Elekid *Atomix (debut) *XLR8 Trivia *This is the first time a transformation sequence is shown. Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes